Take all the time you need
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Ally starts to get jealous of Austin, hanging around with Kira and he soon realises that he likes and she likes him, but they need to take all the time they need
1. Chapter 1

"Austin, I saw you with another girl a few days ago, so why did you not tell me about her?" He didn't know how to tell her the truth about Kira.

"Ally, I know it may not seem right, but her dad knows me and belong together." He said and walked away from her.

"Well, I guess your right, but why her?" She asked questioning him.

"Because we met at the fun fair and she said I was the one, but it had to be a blur of her." Austin said as he went to find his best friend, Dez.

"Dez, Ally knows about me and Kira." He squealed to him.

"How can be sure that she knows the truth about you and Kira?" Dez said standing by the door.

"Because yesterday at the fun fair. Kira asked me to take her out on a date with her, but I think in side my mind that I love Ally, but at times I don't know if I feel that way about her." He said holding a piece of paper.

"Austin, why are you using a piece of paper?" Dez asked him.

"Because I need to right my phone number down for her and get her to phone me." Just as he said Kira walks in through the door and kisses his forehead.

"Austin, are you taking me to Miami park, so we can have a picnic?" Kira asked very shallow to him.

"Yes, but I need to talk to my best friends about this." Austin said as he ran of to find Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Trish, I smelt her breath and it seems to be smelling nice." He said with a smile and saw Ally with some guy.

* * *

"Max, I had a great date tonight and thank you." She said with a smile and walked up to Austin.

"What was keeping you?" He asked and Ally just stood there in silence for a few moments, then she started to talk.

"I was just out with him, Austin. There's no reason to be jealous." She said getting her song book out.

"Ally, do you know him though?" He asked and she just nodded.

"Yes, we met at camp and we did a lot of things together, but he asked if I was moving here, he would be able to see what I do here in Miami." She said and she had lived there her whole entire life, then Austin just froze into split seconds.

"What's she doing here, Austin?" Ally asked questioning his I-don't-know look.

"What do you mean what's she doing here? She happens to be my girlfriend, Ally." He said in shock to her.

"Any who, that doesn't matter, Austin. I'm gonna be upstairs writing songs into my song book." Ally said as she went upstairs to right in her song book, while Austin talked to Kira about walking to the park together.

"So, Austin, what do you plan on doing?" Kira asked smiling at him and walked to a bridge that was near by.

"I plan on doing a song for a Christmas show, but I don't know what to do next." He looking over Ally.

"Austin, who are you staring at? I thought it was just about us." she said getting up of the ground to meet up with Dez.

"Take all the time you need, Austin." Ally whispered to herself not knowing Austin had gone to the Music store to look for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will take all the time I need, Ally." Austin said said staring at Kira, then he walked over to her.

"Trish, what are you doing?" Ally asked her.

"I'm just watching Dez getting hit by the Kangaroo. It just got even better." Trish said and looked at the IPad and laughed at Dez.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and talk to my mum." Ally said as she went upstairs and got onto her laptop to speak with her mother.

"Hi, Ally." Her mum said.

"Hi, mum. Mum, I think I've got a crush on Austin, but he's of with Kira, but I have feelings for him. What do I do, Mum?" Ally asked her nicely.

"Just tell him that you like him. Or wait, until he's on his own and without Kira." Her mother told with honesty and the camera went of, then Ally was alone.

"Trish, can I talk in private with you?" She said and Trish nodded, the followed Ally up to the private Music room.

"What is it, Ally?" Trish asked her.

"I like Austin, but he's of with Kira, but I have a feeling that he doesn't realise it." She said and sat down on a chair, near to the room.

"Ally, you have to tell one or another, but I guess we can wait, until he realises it himself." Trish stated herself.

* * *

"Ally, Kira asked me to move in with her." Austin said to her and looked at her. She seemed to be sad that he's dating Kira.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked her and she just ran off to find a quite place.

"Austin, nothing is wrong with Ally. She's just upset." Dez told him and he saw Trish walk in to the Music Store, then he saw Kira reading a book, by the trees.

"Trish, do you have any idea what's going on with Ally?" Austin asked her, but she didn't have a clue on what he was talking about.

"Austin, I have no idea on what your talking about. You must be confused about things around here." Trish lied about Ally-liking-him.

"Okay. I guess I just ask Dez to see what's with her and why's she sad." Austin said walking over to Kira and they went on their next date to the cinema, but he couldn't stand why she was so upset, but he left the cinema to figure out why she was upset.

"Trish and Dez, Ally's not in the Music room and she's not at the mall, so she must be where Pickles was and she's probably sitting crying her eyes out. She's basically left Miami." Austin said and she was no-where to be seen. She had moved out of Miami and in a few years later she returned home.

"Hi, Ally. You've changed a lot." Dez said smiling at her, then he got a piece of paper to write on.

"Hi, Dez." Ally said nicely to him and walked over to sale guitar to an old man. Ally had hid her feelings from Austin forever.

"Hi, Ally. We've missed you a lot and you've completely changed." Dez said to her and walked of to find Austin talking to Kira.

* * *

"Austin, Ally's back in town and she's really changed a lot." Dez said to him and Austin followed after him, then Kira followed him from behind.

"Eh, oh. Trish, I need to hide." Ally said and ran away from him.

"Okay. Run, Ally. Run as fast as you can." Trish said as she ran and hid behind the tree, so that Austin couldn't see her. Or where she was.

"Trish, where is she?" Austin said and Trish had no idea what he were talking about, but he could see someone that looked like Ally Dawson.

"I have no idea where Ally is ." Trish said and saw Kira kissing his lips, but then Austin and Kira left to go to their house.

"Trish, you see why I'm hiding. I can't stand being around him and I'm older now than I'll ever be." Ally said and she decided not to hide any more, not from him.

"Hi, Ally." Her boyfriend, Daniel said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Daniel." Ally said as she saw Austin walk into to the room, then he saw her face, the he knew that she had changed from the little girl from what she once were from the start.

"Hi, Ally." Austin said as he walked up to her and give her a hug, but she didn't like it. She only liked it when Daniel hugged her, but she wasn't using Daniel to make him jealous.

"Daniel, it's not what your think." She said him, but he knew what she meant to him and pulled in for kiss on the lips. He consumed her.

"Trish, Ally has moved on from me and I know she likes me and you know it to. To be honest with you." He said and ran of to talk with Kira, about Ally Dawson, but she didn't care. She liked him and loved, but he needed to take all the he needed.

"She did, Austin, but you were with Kira and you didn't know how she felt about you, but she has truly moved on from you to live with her boyfriend, Daniel." Trish she in a calm voice and left the room to talk with Dez in the music room, then went to talk to Kira.

"I knew she liked me, but she needed some time to move." Austin said in his mind and whispered, but she completely moved on from all the pain he caused her.

* * *

"Dez, Ally wrote me a song in her song book and it's called 'I Think About You', but it could be about her boyfriend, Daniel." Austin said as Ally walked in hand in hand with Daniel.

"Ally, do you want to go on a date with me?" Daniel asked her and nodded a polite yes.

"Yes, I do want to go on a date with you, Daniel. I wouldn't miss it for the world and you mean everything to me, Daniel." Ally said as he kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to find Austin looking sad, then she walked over to speak to him.

"Austin, I did like you once, but I just don't anymore." She whispered to him in his ear and she knew the song meant for Daniel, more than it made him forget that he was dating Kira.

"I know and the song you wrote was for Daniel?" He said and slapped her acroos the face, then she ran downstairs to cry into Daniel's arms.

"He slapped me on the face before I could explain myself and, the songs I write are for you, but he doesn't care who he hurts real badly, but he just slapped me on the face and Kira walked into the room, but I am not lying. I saw her walk up to him and, even kissed him on the lips, but I'm not jealous because I like hanging around with you." Ally said as he picked her up and put her in the seat, then she fell faster asleep than ever.

"Austin, how could you slap her on the face? She has been through hell because you didn't like her more than anything in the world." Kira said sticking by Ally's side and Trish knew why Ally left, it was because she could feel hatred coming from him.

"Thank you for helping back there, Daniel." Ally said as he got into bed with her in his arms.

"Your welcome and I understand that you moved from Austin." Daniel said with a generous smile.

"I know, but I understand why I came back was to just be with you, Daniel, but I have moved on from all the he caused me." Ally said, but it wasn't a lie to him. He believed her.

"Your dad said that you could come and stay in Albuquerque with me, but I hope Austin won't follow us and well, he shouldn't have hit you on the face, but like I said. I would never do that you, like he did because you know I care about you and to be honest. You are the world to me." Daniel said as he catched a glimpse of her before he walked her to the car.

_Ally turned around and heard foot steps from behind, then she turned around, but no-one was there. She started to walk and heard footsteps again._

_"It's okay, Ally. It might be just someone following you from behind." She thought and let out a sigh. She started to run away from who ever it was following her._

"Ally, what's the matter?" Daniel asked her as she woke up room her nightmare.

"I had a bad dream, but it was just a dream to me, but it's even heard to listen to it. I was walking and I heard footsteps from behind me, but I thought I was going to die. Or something." She said with a tear forming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's okay, Ally. I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens between us." Daniel said as he wipped her tears away.

"I know and in the future I won't be such a cry baby." Ally said as she was lefted from all of her fears.

"I'll keep that in mind, but as everyone says. 'Everyone cries sometimes,' but we learn to move on from all the pain." Daniel said as they both went to bed.

Ally woke up and saw that Austin had left a note for her to read, but then, she ignored it and went downstairs to work in the music store with her dad.

"Hi, Ally." Kira said smiling at her.

"Hi, Kira. Where's your boyfriend?" Ally asked rolling her eyes at her.

"He's at home with his mum and Trish, even Dez said that you have changed over the years." Kira stated her.

"I know. I heard them say that yesterday, now thank you for dropping by it was really nice of you, Kira." Ally said as she saw Austin walk into the room, then he waved to Ally, but she didn't even stare at him, or even bothered to turn around.

"Ally, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Daniel asked her and drove her back home.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit sick, but I'll be fine in a way." She said and carried her up to bed, then she fell asleep. It was gonna take a while for it to sink in.

* * *

"Ally, I care about you and I love you, but you need have a break from seeing Austin every single day." Her mother said on her laptop.

"I know, but the worst thing is. He won't stop seeing me, but he's in love with Kira and they spent almost two whole years together." Ally said rolling her eyes and slammed the laptop, then Austin dropped by to say hello to her.

"Austin, you hit me in the face and now your here to hit me again." Ally yelled at him.

"I know I did, but I didn't mean to hit you in the face and I came to say I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I can regret it for the rest of my life." Austin said and with that he left the building.

"Hi, Ally." Trish said as she saw Austin's best friend, Dez walks into the room.

"Hi, Trish." Ally said as she walked up to the music room to write a song for Daniel.

"Hi, Ally." Daniel said shutting the door behind him and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi, Daniel." She said kissing him back.

"You never guess what happened me and you got accepted to a school in New York." Daniel said with a big smile on his face, then he sat down beside her. Austin had notice that she had moved on from him.

"Austin, you hurt my girlfriend yesterday and don't deny it because I know what you tried to do to her." Daniel said protecting Ally from getting slapped across the face.

"I don't need to deny it, but I'm sorry for slapping Ally across the face and I promise I won't do it again." Austin said as Trish pushed past him.

"What?! You hurt Ally. Why?!" Trish asked questioning him.

"I guess I was just jealous of her writing a song for Daniel." He admitted and walked away from Ally, Daniel and Trish.

"Ally, are you okay after Austin hit you on the face?" Trish asked her and she nodded yes.

"Yes I am okay. But I'm not pleased that Austin hit me in the face." She said as Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'll see you later." Trish said as she waved goodbye to Ally.

"Bye, Trish." Ally and Daniel said together.

* * *

"Ally. my family was wondering if you would like to come to Australia?" Daniel said and asked her.

"I would love to go to Australia with you and I love you, Daniel." She said pulling him in for a hug.

"I love you too, Ally. And I hope your dad could come with us as well, Ally." Daniel said kissing forehead and they both headed for the car.

"I know." Ally said.

Austin saw Ally packing her clothes and set beside her, but she walked off to get her swim stuff.

"Where are you going, Ally?" Austin asked her.

"I'm not telling you after what you did to me, but why are we talking to each other any way? I liked you 2 years ago, but I've moved on now and Daniel's the right guy for me, but your not. Well I think we've done enough talking for a day." Ally stated him.

"Ally, I know I hurt you, but the truth is that I do love you, but not any more, besides I'm much happier to be with Kira because she didn't leave everything behind, like the past and even the love she had." Austin said and went to find Kira and tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world.

"I'm glad you told him that, Ally." Daniel whispered into her ear.

"You were listening, weren't you?" Ally asked him.

"Yes, I heard everything and the truth is you don't need him." He said stating her and he held her hand, then helped her crying her stuff to the car.

"The reason why I left Miami was because my heart was with you and I rather spend the rest of my life with you." Ally said appealingly.

"I know and the reason I left Forks was because I fell in love with you." Daniel said to her and she smiled at him.

"I know and it was because you cared about me and I love you for that, Daniel." Ally said as he helped her of the ground, then he walked her to the door.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ally." Daniel said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well." Ally said as she locked the door.

'You really like her Daniel.' Daniel thought to himself and went to room 566.

"Dad, I had a really good day with Daniel and he's been there for me, since the day we met and he's the only one who cares about me." Ally said then went of to bed.

The next day Ally went shopping with Daniel and saw Austin with Kira, then Austin walked up to talk with Ally Dawson, then they went someplace private.

"What are you doing here? In Australia?" Ally asked.

"The reason... I'm here is because Kira's dad gave me two tickets to get here." Austin said with a sigh, but then let it go as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Look, Austin, I just want to be alone with Daniel and slapped me across the face, but I can never forgive you for that, Austin." Ally said and walked away to get back with her boyfriend.

"Kira, we have to go back home. It turns out Ally doesn't want to be around me." Austin said and added and went to the airport with her.

"What was Austin doing here?" Daniel asked her.

"He was just here to talk to me in private, but nothing happened." Ally replied to him as she lifted a piece of paper to write on.

"I believe you, Ally, but I just don't trust him to be alone with you." He said as he got a piece of paper to write on too.

"I know and I agree with you on that. I don't trust him either." She frowned to him.

Then Daniel returned to the cards "Aww, Ally," Daniel said with a frown "a fan wanted to ask you what it's been like for you ever since you lost your one of your friends in that car crash about a month ago, was it?"

"Daniel, it's been a month since I lost one of my true friends named Isabella Cullen and she was only about my age, even my height." She told him catching a glimpse of him, then they both kissed each other as Austin watched from the distance.

"That's so sad and I'm so sorry." Daniel said and they both went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's alright, Daniel." She said to him.

"I know and I lost a friend too and I just don't want to lose you to a car crash and I know what it's like to lose someone you love in a car crash." He said as they drove of the road into a forest.

"What's going on?" Ally said when she was lefted with Daniel and taken to the hospital.

"Ally, am I going to be okay?" Daniel asked her, then she held his hand and they both were sent home together.

"Yes. You are gonna be okay, Daniel." She said opening the door to their flat.

"Thank you, Ally." He said thanking her as he walked over to their bedroom and went to sleep together. He wrapped his arm around Ally's waist, then she pulled the cover over the both of them.

"We are going back home tomorrow and your dad, even my dad can't wait to see us both." He whispered into her ear.

"I know and the only thing is Dez is going to be with Trish to welcome us home together, then we've got the surprises for all of them." Ally whispered back to him.

"In the next few days my mother will be sending the both of us a letter each." He said, until he finally fell asleep.

The next day they got the flight back home to see their parents and as Daniel said they were welcoming as planned, then they all walked back to the Music Store.

"Hey, Ally." Trish said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Trish. How have you and Dez been?" Ally asked curiously frowning, then Austin walked into the room and slapped Ally across the face again, then he was kicked out for what he did to her. He finally realised that Ally had been in an accident in a car in Australia.

"Ally, come and live with me for a while, until our lifes get back to normal." Daniel said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Daniel, but promise me you'll always be there for me, like you always was and your me everything, Daniel." Ally said and he kissed her on the lips and droved back home.

"I promise, but I won't let anyone else get in to mine and your life, Ally, because I have you and only you forever." Daniel said in relief, but he made that promise forever.

* * *

"Austin, you hit Ally in the face twice now and she's going to be in more pain for a month, because of you and I think we need a break from each other for a while, until you decide to stop hitting, even if she did write the song for Daniel. You'll are just gonna have to accept it." Ally's dad told him and walked back to work.

'I guess Ally's father is right.' Austin thought to himself.

"Hey, Austin." Kira said kissing his lips.

"Hey, Kira." Austin said departing from her soft lips.

"My father said that I'm going away for a while, until college year starts up and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Kira said as Austin ate a piece of apple.

"Yes, I would love to go to college with you and I love you for asking me." Austin said in a reply and caught a glimpse of her as she walked out the door.

"Your welcome and let's go." Kira said in a rush to get out the door.

"Okay and Ally's dad wants me to speak with Ally Dawson." Austin said with a smirk and walked of to find Ally.

"Okay, I know." Kira shouted out to him as she thought to herself for a bit. 'I wonder why Austin hits Ally'. She thought to herself.

"Hi, dad, so what is this about?" She asked when she saw Austin walk into the room.

"It's about time yous both got on with each other and forget about the past, then it's time to move." Her father yelled at the both of them.

"Okay, I get it, dad." Ally said trying to get out of the situation, but stayed in her place.

"I've got some work to do, but there better be no fighting and also no hitting Ally on the face." Her father said getting back to work as he said to the both of them.

"Ally, I'm sorry for hitting you on the face, but I didn't mean to." He said apologyising to her and walked away, but stepped back.

"I forgive you, Austin, but I'm not willing to try and be your friend after what you did, but I am moving in with Daniel, so I probably won't be seeing you around. Because I know that your dating... Kira, but I'm just gonna have to live with that, but I'm with..." She tried to say, but Austin cut her of by putting a finger on her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Daniel. I know and I am gonna be hanging around with her alot." Austin said as he stated her walking away.

* * *

The next day Daniel got up out of his bed and turned around to wake Ally up, then they went to work, holding each others hands as they walked through the doors.

"Hi, Ally." A voice said standing behind Ally, then Ally turned around to see who it was.

"Hi, mum." Ally said with a squeal.

"Who's this hand-some young man?" Her mother asked politely as Daniel held Ally's hand, then he gave his mother-in-law a hand shake.

"Mum, this is Daniel. He's the one who takes care of me." She added smiling and Daniel kissed her mother's hand.

"Aww, what a gentleman and where's this Austin guy that keeps hitting you on the face?" She said and looked around for Austin.

"Mum, he's not here. He went of to college with Kira and, unfortunately, he's dating her and he also got asked to move in with her, but I'll be moving in with Daniel. Because he's the one I love and I trust him more than anything in the world." Ally said as she let her spirit go free.

"I know he is and your father, even me, we both agreed that you'll stay with Daniel for the rest of your life." Her mother said willingly, ready to let Ally go and live with Daniel Black.

"Thank you, Miss. Dawson." He said as he pulled Ally in for a kiss.

Later that day, Ally went to her new home with Daniel and they slept together, then the next morning they got up and headed straight for work.

"Well, I'll see you after work, Ally." Daniel said as he entered to supermarket and his manager came up to talk to him for a while.

"Your girlfriend has to work here with you." Dave chuckled at him and he was hit over the head with a book.

"I know. I'm totally gonna ask her before I go to see her." Daniel said staking the books on the shelf and he finished his job early, then he headed for lunch and went straight back to work as he saw Ally's mum in the shopping mall with her father. They waved to him.

"You know them, don't you?" Miranda asked him and she went back to work.

"Of course, I know them their my girlfriend's parents, Miranda and I rather work than talk, even the manager said all employees have to work, then the costmers come and ask us questions." He said and he saw Austin walk in with Kira, but just ignored them as they walked on past him.

"Oh, my, days, is that the boy who slapped your girlfriend on the face?" Miranda pointed out at Austin Moon.

"Yes, and what is he doing here? I thought he was supposed to be at college with her." Daniel said and went to tell the manager.

"Dave, Austin Moon's here with Kira. What do I do?" Daniel asked him politely with a frown, then the manager saw Austin moon as well, then threw him out of the store.

"There all done, even sorted it out for you and we can't have that boy hanging around Ally, because I'm on yours and her side." Dave said that day and he stuck by Ally's and Daniel's side.

"Even he's the one to cause the trouble and all the empty treats, just like Sonny said in Sonny With A Chance. He is exactly like Cal, but he couldn't be trusted for a second when Rose started to fall in love with him. It was in 'With Open Eyes'. I read it in a story once." Daniel said fall of life, then went of to find Ally to tell her that Austin was back in town again.

"You've got that right and the fact is that she has to be protected, by you, but her dad seems to be a threat to get anything he wants, but if he wants Austin to be with Ally, then we'll just gonna have to accept what is, but you love her more than anything in the world." He said and added, then sat back in his office.

* * *

"Hi, dad." Ally said as she gave a piano to a total stranger.

"Hi, Ally. Me and your mother have decided that we don't want you. We sent a form to Daniel's manager and Dave will be looking after, even after your married to Daniel Black." Her father said and she ran to her boyfriend's side to tell him the news.

"My parents have adopted me to your manager." Ally said trying to keep up, but Daniel didn't get it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know and the manager will do whatever it takes to make you safe again." Daniel said and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's because the both of you care about my safety and, I thank you for that, Daniel." She said as he kissed her fore-head.

"I want our future to be like this and it isn't harash, but I think Austin needs to back of, or we can call Edward Cullen to come and help us, like he protects Bella from danger in the woods." He said trying not to scare Ally off into hiding again.

"Wait, he's here, isn't he?" Ally said with a glimpse of him.

"Yes. He's here with Bella and as you said she was suppose to be dead." Daniel realised and kissed her on the lips.

"But she's not dead. Because they saved her from ending her life." She added for him.

"I know and I'm happy to call you my girlfriend, but we're just months away to getting you a proper job to come to work along side me." Daniel said getting the table ready for dinner.

"I know and I'm happy to call you my boyfriend, Daniel." Ally said surprisingly, then went up to her room to read a book and then she came back down the stairs to give Daniel a kiss.

"What was that kiss for, Ally?" He asked her, then she held his hand.

"For being the greatest loyal boyfriend, Daniel." She told and he knew what she meant to him, then she went to sit on the couch in the living room.

Then they both heard a door bell ring. Daniel went to answer it and then went to sit and talk in the kitchen about Ally's parents.

"Ally's parents died a few days ago and they left a journal for her to write in, then they gave this to you to have at your wedding after your married of course, but we're glad that she has Dave as her father now after all he is her family now. He's all she has." The policeman said walking towards the front door.

"I know and I'll tell her before she goes to bed with me." He said opening the door for the policeman, then he went into the kitchen and wondered for a little while.

* * *

Later that night Daniel saw Ally sitting up and she was reading a book, so he set up beside her, then started to talk to her for a bit.

"Ally, the police dropped by our house and told me that your parents died in a car accident." He explained to her as she read her book.

"Why couldn't they see a car coming towards them, I mean we were in a car accident 1 day ago and my parents go and die because of me?" Ally shouted out.

"Calm down, Ally." Daniel told her calming her down.

"Okay, I will calm down, but it's just that I find it really annoying to see my parents die in a car accident before they even had a chance to say goodbye to me." Ally complained to him, then put her book on the side table, then Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ally, me and my family are going to be staying in Forks and they also said that they want to meet you there, while we are away together, but the future is now, Ally." He said as she turned her head to kiss him for telling her.

"I know and is my real father allowed to come with us?" She asked him and he nodded 'no'.

"No, he's not allowed to come, but your new father is allowed to come." He added and she scoffed a bit, but she just let it pass.

"I knew he wouldn't be coming, but understand why you both couldn't have him come, even to join us why we're away in Forks." She told him and yawned, then laid down.

"And it's also because we care about your safety towards our selves and I know you worry sometimes about school, or other things." He told her as he let out a yawn and he, even Ally was faster asleep in bed.

The next day Ally woke up and went to work with her future husband-to-be, then Daniel put put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her on the lips as she went to put things on the shelf in the right order as Dave had showed on her first day of work.

"Your girlfriend and you are good at staking the shopping for people to by each day." He stated to him and he saw Daniel give a quick smile to her.

"Daniel, have you even asked to watch a movie with you?" Dave asked him also staring at Ally Montez his adopted daughter.

"I have once, but I've been dating her for 2 months now, but I promise I will marry her. Because she's the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I told her that I would look after her and everything, but Austin had to go and hit her in the face. Me and her both don't trust him." He yelled, but calmed himself down.

"Even I said I don't trust Austin Moon to be around her after what he did, by hitting her on the face." Dave said caring for his daughter.

"I'm sure we can figure something out together." Daniel said as he walked over to Ally.

"I know you both can work this out between you both, but I think either way that Austin has feelings for her, but I know she doesn't like him." Dave said getting back to his work and shouted to him.

"Ally, do you think Austin likes you? Because if he does, I think you should probably go and ask him." He stated, but didn't shout at her.

"I'll ask him when I go back to the music store." She said putting the note pad down beside Her adoptive father, Dave, then left for her next shift.

* * *

"Ally, what are you doing in the store?" Austin asked giving her a hug.

"Is it true, Austin?" Ally said in a quite voice.

"Is what true?" He asked playing dumb with her.

"Is that the reason why you keep hittting me and Daniel told me, or Dave told him that you liked me. Is it true? Because I don't want you to lie to my face." Ally said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes. It was true, but I'm not hiding it anymore now. I did like you, Ally, but then Kira remained my beautiful girlfriend. Because I know that she didn't leave me 2 years ago." He said repeating the exact same thing that he had told her once before.

"I know it was to good to be true, but I love Daniel more than you. Because I know that he wouldn't attend to hit me in the face more than once." Ally said as she went back to work with her boyfriend and he kissed her on the lips.

"Well, see you, Kira asked me to marry her, but I won't ever see you around after we have children of our own." He said planning his future a head of him, then walked over to Trish and Dez. Trish looked over to Ally, but Ally was gone.

But then again, they would forget that she has moved on from her past and completely moved on from all the pain that Austin and Kira had caused her, but the optionist looked over at Austin. He and Kira had started their careers together.

"Daniel, you've been staring at Ally Dawson-Montez for days now." Dave said talking about his daughter and she walked over to the till and took people's money.

"I know I have, but she's my future wife-to-be and she's been the right one for me through-out my entire life, Dave, but, I know that she doesn't hide her feelings for me." He said winking at Ally as she started to put things away for lunchtime, then later that afternoon, Ally expressed herself.

"Ally, I have to marry you next year." Daniel said catching a gimpse of her, then kissed her soft lips, then Matt walked into the room holding Namine's hand.

"I know and let's see what the future holds for us both, Daniel." She said and groaned into his lips before breaking free for air.

"The future is the only thing that helps us with Music and with careers, if you want to be a singer-songwriter." He said when the police walked into the room to arrest Austin for hitting Ally on the face.


	6. Chapter 6

"HE WHAT!" he finally found his voice.

"That exactly was my reaction when I realized I really did it and it wasn't just a dream..." Ron's muffled voice said.

"Austin Moon hit Ally a few days ago, but Ally still hasn't forgave him for what he did to her..." Harry said as he was cut of by Hermione Granger.

"I know, but time changes everything, but it deserves him right for what he did to me." Ally frowned as they put Austin into the car and droved away, then Miranda comes out of the shopping centre.

"Miranda, Dave's looking for you. Because you got some work that has to be paid off limits." One of the guys told her.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Miranda asked with a smirk, but she just walked off.

"We really need to get those two a soul-mate, but I guess my conscious is saying that it's a bad idea." Daniel said and kissed Ally's forehead and he walked her to the car, then they both went home together.

"Ally, I know that we've been dating for months now and, er, things, but I told you that I would marry you when the time is right." Daniel told her waiting for the right moment.

"I like where this is going, but keep it coming." Ally told him in a trance.

He wrote it down on a piece of paper and, she read it and it said: "Would you marry me?" She put it down, then she spinned around into her boyfriends arms.

"Yes. I will marry you and I love you." She said happily as he span her around.

"We need to tell Dave that it happened." He said walking towards the door.

"Hang on a minute. You said that you'll marry me next year?" Ally said curiously to him.

"I know what I said, but when you said to yourself to 'take all the time you need'. You did that for a good reason." He told her formly and held her hand, then they both went to see Dave at his own home. Dave saw the both of them walking up the steps to greet him.

"Why are you both here?" Dave asked his daughter and his son in-law.

"Because we both have something really important to tell you, Dad." Ally and Daniel said as her father wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"I'm happy for the both of you and who are you going to invite?" Dave asked Ally and then he went to sit in the living room.

"You, but we don't know who else to invite, Dad." Ally said taking a trip down memory lane and realised that he was her real father.

"I think I'll give you two some privacy to talk alone." Daniel said going into another room to read a book that Ally was reading the other night.

"So your my real dad, I thought Mr. Dawson was my real father?" She questioned him.

"I am your real father and your mother and, I wanted to give you to the Dawson family, but after all these years you have growned up, then I wanted you back. Because your mother said 'we shouldn't have adopted you like that, Ally." He said and she frowned for a little while.

"So it's true then, Mr. Dawson was telling me the truth when I was only 12 years old, but I guess that's how it is in the real world." Ally said un-pleasantly, then they both went into a room that Daniel was in. The truth is that it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

"I knew he was telling the truth too." Dave said willingly and knowingly.

"Just like Harry Potter was, when he just find out one of his friends was hexed." Ally said as her boyfriend walked up behind her, then he wrapped his arms around her, then he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Later that day, Ally went shopping with her boyfriend, then they saw Austin with Kira, but then they decided to ignored the both of them, then they were stopped by Austin and his girlfriend.

"I was coming over to ask you a question." Austin smirked at Ally.

"Well, I don't want you to ask me anything." Ally said walking of with her boyfriend, then they both got into the car together, then drove away home.

It was now 9:45 and they both were sitting on the couch, then Daniel put his arm around her neck as he kissed her neck, but did it robbed off on him when she went to get some pop-corn out of the kitchen. They both had heard a cry of a kitten from the front door, then they both opened it and took it in with them.

"Who would leave a poor innoccent kitten on our door? Just look at the poor thing." Ally said and he picked up a note left by Austin Moon, then he ripped it up. Ally was glad that he ripped it up.

"Probably, because Austin and Kira didn't want to keep the letter, then they probbly, throw it on a doorstep, in a pet carrier, but they didn't have time to think this over, with us, but moving on." He said throwing his hands in the air, but left it.

All Ally could do was take a sigh and she couldn't believe that Austin would put a poor kitten on their door-step.

"We've got a letter from my entire family and they said they would like to meet you, Ally." Daniel said in a shocked voice and she wrapped her arms around his neck, then they both went to college the next day.

"Austin, there's ally, now's your chance to talk to her in person about the kitten that we gave to them and apologise for what we did 2 years ago." Kira said and Austin agreed to do so.

"Hey, Ally." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"Austin, I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting on me and the last time we were alone together, you told me that you and Kira was going to New York for a college degree." Ally said said as her boyfriend, Daniel walked up to her, then she was pulled in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you two are getting married." Kira said to the both of them, then walked away and her boyfriend gaved her a necklace to wear everything single day for as long they were together.

"I'm proud of that as well and, I got to get to my first class of the day. Come on, Ally and bye, Austin and Kira." Daniel said as they walked of to class.

"Okay. Great." Kira said and turned to Austin for advice.

"We can't ruin their relationship and they are getting married in the next few days, but I wish Bella and Edward was here to help, but they won't help." Austin cried out to her, then walked away from her and went to cry in the boy's toilets, then one of the boys came into the toilets.

"Hey, your Austin Moon. Why are you crying your heart out?" He asked him, looking in the mirror.

"Because 2 years ago, Ally Dawson was in love with me, but now she has moved on and, now she is getting married, but still, if I haven't met Kira, none of this would have happened, Zack!" Austin said as Ally walked by the boy's toilets, then Austin came out and hit her on the face.

"No wonder why she doesn't like you, Austin Monica Moon." He said, then went to help Daniel find his girlfriend.

"I told you she didn't. Everytime I tried to hug her, she just kept walking away from me, but I know she doesn't trust me at all, I understand." He said trying to get away from him, then Kira had walken up behind him.

"This is like Cal on the Titanic and a little bit like Defiance. Not that I watch it on Syfy." Kira said being un-pleasant.

"Not that I watch it either." Austin said agreeing with Kira, then went to hold her hand, but she pulled away from him.

Then lunchtime had come around and Ally went to join, Daniel, Trish, Dez and Zack her new best friend, then after lunch had finished, they all went to class.

"Hey, Ally, I heard that Austin Moon hit you in the face." One of the girls said, minicking her and she just ignored it.

"Giselle, leave Ally Dawson alone, or I'll get you to go back to Italy." Zack said sticking up for his class mate, then she decided to keep her mouth shut and he went back to work. Later that day, Ally went the hospital to see her father in room 121.

"Dad, how have you been?" She asked him, but she didn't get any response from him, then she left the room and she went home in her boyfriend's car.

"Daniel, what am I going to do with my dad? I know he left his job at the music store, but why was he even in a car, if it was going to be that bad for him. With my mum dead. He has no-one to look after him in the hospital, but I guess, I can't refuse all of this." She said and he kissed her forehead, then he pulled up his car. They both walked into the house, then went straight to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Daniel, what am I going to do with my dad? I know he left his job at the music store, but why was he even in a car, if it was going to be that bad for him. With my mum dead. He has no-one to look after him in the hospital, but I guess, I can't refuse all of this." She said and he kissed her forehead, then he pulled up his car. They both walked into the house, then went straight to bed._

"I know you can't refuse this, Ally Montez." Daniel said agreeing with her before kissing her hand.

"I just wished my mum was here to help me understand the truth." Ally said crying into his arms.

"I know, but we can't always change the past." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, then went to make some dinner.

Then they both went straight of to work and Dave saw them both working together, then Austin showed up without Kira.

"Hi, Ally and Daniel. I'm here to get a Christmas present for Kira Star." He said picking up his first gift for Kira, then went to pay for it.

"I don't care, Austin." Ally said very un-pleasantly.

"Look, I didn't mean to hit you 2 days ago, but I'm sorry." Austin said apoloygisng to her, then left the shop with Kira's Christmas present. He left without a single word.

"I hate that boy, sometimes I just wished he'd disappear already." Ally yelled to Daniel.

"I wished he'd just disappeared already. Because he has hurt you enough." He said trying to get her in to the car, and they drove away from the work place.

"Did you see who went home with Ally Dawson?" Austin asked Dave, but he didn't say a word to him, then walked back to his office to phone up Daniel, his son-in-law.

"Kira, are you alright?" Austin asked her as she ran to the toilet to be sick.

"I'm fine. Let's go home, Austin." She said, but he did know what had gotten into her, then he had forgotten all about it.

Meanwhile with Ally and Daniel in the kitchen with Dave drinking a cup of tea at the table, then Ally got up to read a book by Stephanie Meyer Twilight.

"Ally, what are you reading?" He asked looking at her book she got from one of her friends.

"It's a Twilight story, that I got from a new friend and her name is Gabriella Montez." She replied to him, then put it away on a book shelf.

"Do you own the new story, Ally? 'Cause I wanna know if your going to keep it on the shelf." Daniel said as he wrapped one of his arms around her neck.

"Yes, but I brought one for Gabriella Montez when she went back home to Troy Bolton her husband." Ally said just when the phone went off and Daniel answered it.

"Hi, it's Daniel Black residents. How can I help you?" He asked nicely down the phone line.

"It's Austin Moon, is Ally Dawson there with you, Daniel?" Austin said down the phone line to him, then Daniel passed it to her.

"Hi, Austin. I don't really want to talk to you about anything." She yelled and put the phone down on him, but she wondered what she was going to do with him.

"That was very nicely handled, Ally." He said as he walked of into the kitchen with the kitten, then opened the window, but the kitten didn't feel like going outside. It wanted to stay in with him and Ally Montez, then it went to sleep in it's cat bed.

"Look at it. I've never seen a cute little kitten sleeping in it's bed." Daniel said looking at the cute little kitten sleeping in it's cat bed.

"I know it looks cute when it's sleeping." Ally said walking into the living room to watch TV with her sister, Gabriella Hudgens, then her sister had gone home to her father to get some dinner before going of to her bedroom.

"I agree with what you just said about the sleeping cat." Daniel said agreeing with her.

* * *

Later that day, Ally had a call from her real mother and they both started to talk to each other, then her fiancee walked into the room to see who she was talking too, but then her mother asked to speak to her son-in-law.

"Hi, mother-in-law." Daniel said to her politely.

"Hi, son-in-law." His mother-in-law said the phone line.

"How are you?" He asked her curiously, then she let out a sigh.

"I've been doing some work in a rain forest in Indonesia with some boy named Luke Ross." His mother-in-law said un-pleasantly to him, then put the phone down.

"You didn't tell me your mother works in a rain forest with some guy named Luke Ross from Jessie." He told her in shook, then walked over to sit beside her.

"I should have told you to be honest and I promise to always tell you the truth, Daniel. I love you and you are my life now. I would never do you wrong, Daniel. Because you know I will always love you, like you will always love me." She panicked to him, then walked off to bed and left without smiling to herself, then she picked up the back that she had been reading from the library.

"It's okay. My parents has gone on a trip to Indonesia as well, Ally. And your right, I will always love you, even from the first day we met, after you ran away from Austin when you were in love with him, but I understand, that you still do, Ally." He said comfronting her.

"I don't love him. He's with Kira. Nothing can change that, Daniel, besides his girlfriend's pregnant, so me and him were never meant to be. I just wanna be with you, Daniel." She cried and laid on his lap.

"I know. I heard her say it to him the other day as we were walking out the shop to get home." He said and she was his everything.

"I know and remember that I love you, but I'm of to bed now." She said walking of to bed.

"I'm coming to bed with you." He said after her.

_"I was just coming to see you, Daniel, but you cheated on me with Kira. How can I ever trust you again, Daniel." Ally said without a trace. _

_"Look at what you did to my girlfriend." He said as he ran away from her. _

_"Daniel, wait, I'm sorry." She said running after him. _

"Ally, I had a nightmare about me, you and Kira." He stated to her asshe turned to look at him.

"What was it about, Daniel?" She asked with a piece of paper in her hands, then heard Austin bang on the window, but just ignored it, then he was gone in a flush of lighting.

"It was about me cheating on you and, then Kira came into the frame and ran off before I could explain anything to you, but I love you." He exclaimed to her, then walked over to the window. She walked up behind him to wrap her arms around her.

"I know you do and, I can't believe 'Kira' would do something like that, but we both know that in time will tell the truth." Ally said as he turned around to kiss her on the lips, then they both went of to bed together and Ally turned on her side.

"Goodnight, Ally." He side turning of the bedside light.

"Goodnight, Daniel." She said also turning of her bedside light.

* * *

The next day, Daniel left a note on the table for Ally to read before she gets some breakfast, then read it out loud in her mind, then Edward Cullen dropped by.

"Edward, how are you and Bella doing?" She asked him, but then he climbed in her window to tell her the honest truth about Isabella Swan.

"I'm fine, but Bella's not." He said turning away from her.

"How is she doing? She's been texting me, telling me that she's going to die." She said to him as he walked over to read the text message from Bella.

"She's also told us what you don't know about Daniel." He said firmly to her and he read something that was more important for her than it was for himself.

"So what your telling me is that Daniel is hiding a secret from me, Edward?" She questioned him.

"Yes he is. Bella would wanna tell you about it." He said as he took his mobile-phone out of his own pocket.

"I know she will want too, Edward, but why couldn't come and visit me..." She said as Edward cut her of from an anwsering Bella.

"Bella, someone wants to know something about Daniel before we go any further and also you've been texting Ally without asking me first." He yelled at her and then passed her on to Ally Montez.

"How are you, Bella?" She asked her nicely, then got a piece of paper from where it was sitting.

"I'm good, but has Daniel told you anything lately?" She said down the phone line, then Ally replied to her in return.

"No, he hasn't. And why would he want to tell me anything? It's not like he's hiding a secret from me." She laughed out to herself.

"The Cullen family know what he is and told me to tell you straight away." She said to her put her on loud-speaker.

"So what is he, Bella? He can't be a wizard, or a white lighter, or anything else for that matter." She said sarcastically and, then went to make herself a cup of tea, then she walked back into the room to do some more talking with her friend, Bella.

"He's exactly like Edward." Bella said giving Ally a shooker.

"What does she mean 'he's exactly like you' Edward?" She questioned him, by giving him a straight face.

"He's a vampire, just like us and he says that you and you are soul-mates now and forever." Edward said taking his phone back, then started to talk to her and left Ally Dawson on her own without a single trace of himself in the room.

_I'm guessing that's a part of Daniel, then I'm willing to trust him, with my life. I think I should start singing a song by Katy Perri _She thought to herself, then kissed Daniels picture.

"I have to go back home to my family. Because they say that baseball is in the field and you and Daniel are invited to come with me." Edward said climbing out of Ally's window to get to his car.

"Hi, Ally. I heard we had a visitor from Forks and I think we should totally watch them play vampire baseball." He said, but the truth is Ally already knew what he was to her now, then she would ask him what he was to her, but she decided to let it pass him and herself.

"Vampire Baseball sounds fun to me and Bella told me the truth of what you are." She explained to him after saying the word 'vampire baseball'.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella told you what I am didn't she?" He asked her with a questioning look.

"Yes she has and told me that you were a vampire. So is it true?" She questioned him as he kissed her.

"Yes it true. I am a vampire, Ally, but your human and, I understand if you don't want to date me." He said almost walking away from her.

"I do want to marry you and, I trust you with my life. I understand that your a bit mad that someone didn't tell you that it was coming." She said and it confused him a bit.

"What was coming?" He asked her.

"That Edward would drop by to tell that you were hiding a secret from me, but I thought for a second 'why not get use to it?' So I agreed to do so myself and forget all of the lying." Ally said and then her new sister came knocking on her door to tell her the good news.

"Well, I believe you, Ally." He said believing her and all he knew was the truth about himself.

"I know you do, Daniel." Ally said and got the phone to talk to one of her new best friends in Forks.

"I know and, I love you, Ally." He told her kissing her neck and carried her to bed.

"Eh, oh, we got a phone call from your real father, telling us to meet him at the store for something." Daniel told her, showing her the message, then stared at the window for something.

"What for exactly?" She asked him nicely and he shruged his shoulders, then walked over to the windows.

"I don't know and Vampire Baseball sounds fun." Daniel said half way out the door, then got into his car, to drive to Forks to see the Cullen family, then he got out, then his girlfriend opened the door to get out to met the other part of her family, even her new friends.

"Carlisle, this is Ally Montez. She'll be seeing us all." Daniel said introducing his girlfriend, then she shaked their hands, then Rosalie gave them both a huffed up look, then she turned away to meet Emmet on a open field with Alice and Jasper.

"Of course she will be seeing us all. She's apart of our family now, so is Bella Swan." Carlisle said as he was handed a bat from Edward.

"Did you almost leave my out ofthe family, Carlisle?" Bella asked him standing beside Edward.

"Well, I almost lefted you out of the family, but I hope your not mad at me, or the family." He admitted to her, then went to the pitching field.

"That's my fifth time losing to Bella Cullen. Again." Rosalie said in a whispered to herself.

* * *

Later that day, Ally had changed her name to Rose Montez, then Daniel noticed something changed that day. He was starting to see that Ally had time travelled.

"What year is this?" She asked Henry who was a time traveller him self.

"1995. Or was '1995'." He told her, but how did he know? Probably because he travelled back through time.

"Are you tim travelling yourself, Henry?" Ally asked getting a book to read.

"Yes, I am a time traveller. Claire doesn't believing it, but I do and I love her, but are you from the future and how do you know my name?" He asked her with a gentle grin at her, then took a quick glimpse at her, but she ignored it.

"Yes, I am from the future and the reason I know your name. Is because I heard someone say your name once." She explained to him, then she put the book on the table, but she went back to see her boyfriend waiting on her, then he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Guess who I saw from the time traveller's wife?" She asked wanting him to guess who she saw.

"Was it Henry?" He asked and she nodded yes. It was Henry.

"It was Henry and he wanted to know if I was from the future, so, I said yes I was from the future." She admitted to him.

"I knew it was Henry from the past, but who knew that my girlfriend would travel back in time to see Henry from the past, but I must admit that I love you for telling me that." Daniel told her, then walked towards the door, but lefted it shut, then he went to sit in the living room, which was right across from the front door.

"I'm glad you admitted that to me, Daniel." She said with a glad smile at him.

"I know and next week we'll be back at school again. I just hope that the Mean Girls won't bully us, because we've changed a lot." Daniel said as he went upstairs to their bedroom, then he went back down the stairs to see Ally reading a letter to herself.

"Can you believe this? The hospital said that my fake dad died yesterday evening, then they that he wanted me to have a good life." She said throwing the letter in the bin, then went into the kitchen, to cook something to eat for dinner.

"It alsso says he left something at his house for you." He said also picking up the letter to read it as well and, then took a sent near to the window.

"Did he?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes he did leave something at the house for you, Rose." He told her taking the letter from her, then put it in the bedside draw, to keep it in reminder.

"And it also says we have to go to clear his house and give something to my dad." She said almost with a tear falling down her face, then she walked into the kitchen to take the turkey out and put it on to the table, then went to get a knife and fork to eat with.

"So what are we going to do this Christmas, Rose?" He asked her as she ran up stairs to get her song writing book.

"I was thinking that we could do a Christmas song about a Charity called Band Aid." Ally said listening to the music, coming from the TV.

"Or what about A Thousand Years by Christina Perri?" He added as she kissed him on the lips, then tapped down the TV for Christina Perri.

"Found it and it's her music video." She said, letting it play away, then the kitten walks into the room to sit with the both of them.

* * *

"Trish, have you seen Ally?" Austin said not knowing that Ally had changed her name to Rose.

"No I haven't lately, but I heard she's moving in with Daniel and why would you be asking about her? Since your not into her anymore." Trish asked with a confused look, then gave a costumer a tip, then went up stairs to see the piano, that Ally hadn't used in a while.

"Austin, we have to get Team Austin back into the game." Kira said as she stormed through the door, to talk to him.

"Why would we wanna get Team Austin back? After Ally, or Rose quited on us and now she ditched us, but she still hasn't forgiven me for what I've done." Austin yelled, then ran out the door to his home.

"I didn't mean getting Ally back into Team Austin, I meant getting me to join, because my father, Jimmy Star said Austin's future is in our own hands now, but I think we should get a new song-writer named Robert Pattinson, or someone else." She said and Austin's future was at stake.

"What about Abi Alton?" He said asking her nicely, then walked away to get a book to read.

"Abi Alton is good and, so is Gary Barlow if you ask me." Rose said as she kissed his soft lips, then wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guess what I'm doing on New Years day, Rose?" He asked and she didn't know what he was doing on New Years day.

"I have no idea what your doing on New Years day." She said as she walked up stairs to their bedroom, then Daniel followed after her.

"I'm celebrating on New Years day and my parents are coming over to see you and me even." He said catching a glimpse of heaven.

"So they'll be seeing us after Christmas has been?" She said so confused.

"Yes and your father will be visiting later tonight, but the Cullen family are coming over to visit as well, then they told me that they'll be turning you into a vampire and as we all know the family insist I change you into a vampire." Daniel said putting an arm around her shoulder, then kissed her lips, then they both heard a phone ring from upstairs.

"I don't know what to say, Daniel." Rose said speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. Just come here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay." She said as he kissed her lips, then walked over to the door to let Gabriella into the house.

"Hey, Rose and Daniel. My boyfriend, Troy said he had drop by earlier to day, but I didn't believe him." She said as Daniel took Rose's hand in his own, then he kissed it politely and walked into the kitchen to feed the kitten. It had only grown an inch.

"You didn't tell that you both had a kitten living here, in your home." Gabriella said seeing that they had a kitten in the kitchen.

"Someone by the Austin, lefted it on our door step and, then we took it in." Daniel said putting the cat food in the ball for kitten.


End file.
